Love Is Blind
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Can Keitaro find love for Motoko when tragedy strikes?


Love Is Blind By RankoSaotome  
  
Disclaimer: Keitaro and all other characters belong to Ken Akamatsu, not me. So don't sue me, since you'll get next to nothing anyways.  
  
Some people complained on how this one-shot was far too short. So, I have brought the rating to PG-13 for some sexual innuendo, perhaps some swearing. In short, this one-shot has been extended.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Keitaro is human, Naru is human, Shinobu is human. But can one believe the Aoyama sisters are human? Not unless you've seen them make a mistake...  
  
So it didn't surprise that many when Motoko read one of her sister's moves wrong, pivoting on one foot to avoid a hilt-blow to her stomach, but moving her face in the way of Tsuruko's blade.  
  
When the mistake drew blood, you knew people were shocked. However, none more than Motoko, who could see nothing but red, and soon white.  
  
"Motoko!! Oh lord, how many times have I told you to NEVER avoid a blunt blow?!" Tsuruko screamed, catching her sister before the girl could fall, slowly setting her into the soft ground beneath their feet. This in itself brought the other residents over. Naru wasn't the only one to gasp in shock.  
  
Motoko's eyes were completely white, with a lasting amount of glow on them as it set in that Tsuruko had accidently used one of her techniques on reflex, when Motoko had dodged her.  
  
"Oh no... Tsuruko, what happened?"  
  
"I... I don't know... When she moved, my reflexes took over and I... I used the Cutting Flash technique on her..."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Came more than one voice. In fact, it seemed like Naru and Keitaro were the louder two of the bunch.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
White, that's all Motoko could see. It was just pure white. No forms, no guiding light, just white. She could hear some voices, but they seemed familiar...  
  
"What do you mean you blinded her!?!" 'Urashima?'  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't expect her to dodge... and I just reacted!!" 'Tsuruko-san? Wait... they're alive, so... why can't I see them?'  
  
"I know, but... to blind your own sister!!" 'Blind? Wait a second... I'm BLIND?!?!?!'  
  
"Hey, her pupils are coming back... but the focus..." 'What focus...? I can't see anything!!'  
  
'Help me, please!! Naru, Tsuruko-san, Su... Keitaro!!!'  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
It's been three days since I was confirmed as blind. As it originally was, I couldn't even find my way around without being led by the hand to wherever I wanted to go. And little was more embarassing as when I NEEDED to use the restroom.  
  
Now, though, I'd figured out a way to extend my ki outwards, wrap it around my surroundings and bring it back to myself, building my surroundings into a mental image. I've since refined my ki senses so this ability isn't quite as draining as one would think.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if this is an advantage now, since I can sense all around me instead of just what's ahead of me and in my peripheral vision. I never knew I was so ignorant until I lost my sense of sight.  
  
For one, I never noticed just how kind Keitaro was before now. With this new sense, I could tell when he would stumble into the Women's bath, I could tell when he was having a fight with Naru... I could tell almost everything that happens to him these days.  
  
And that's what scares me. I've been so intent on watching him, that I sometimes find myself caring for him all the more. I... CRY at night thinking over what he puts up with on a daily basis! I can feel his pain, his anguish, his heart... his very heart that he offers to Naru, who just won't take it.  
  
"Motoko?" There's Keitaro right now. Now I wonder what he's here for... I can almost feel his heartbeat right now, as he moves closer to me. I extend my senses once more, letting the ki waves flow over his and across the air of my room.  
  
The only disadvantage to my ki sense is I can't distinguish colors. Not red from blue, violet from black. Just black, white, and grey. I find it very depressing.  
  
"What is it, Keitaro?"  
  
"Hey, are you ok? You haven't been around us all lately and, frankly, we were getting worried."  
  
"No, it's just... I had hopes that this would all blow over at some point. I just never knew... just how fragile hopes were." It's strange. Normally, I wouldn't even think of crying, yet here I was, crying my heart out to a man I would normally care less about.  
  
I could feel Keitaro's heartbeat quicken, his face getting soaked with sweat. He was moving closer to me. "Well then... I guess I have to help you..."  
  
I could feel his movement, I could actually feel him moving closer and... his breath on my lips, blowing across mine as he hesitated... Does he want to kiss me?  
  
"Wh-what're..." I never got a chance to finish, as I felt him kiss me, his lips to mine in a gentle embrace. I could feel my heart melting into that kiss, my whole body weakening as he held me... Do I love him?  
  
I could feel him slowly pull away, before I heard him whisper. "I love you, Motoko."  
  
"You're just saying that because you need someone to cling on to. I mean, with Naru refusing you and all..."  
  
"No, it's your change. You seem as if you genuinely care about what happens to me now." I still felt weak, so I couldn't gather the strength to push him away. Then again... did I want to?  
  
I was silent for several moments before slowly speaking my mind. "Prove it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you want to prove that you really love me, then put your money where your mouth is, Keitaro." I smirked internally when I could felt Keitaro go for his wallet. Slowly, I let the smirk out onto my face and stopped him.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I'm telling you, my dear kanrinin, to make love TO me." I waited a few moments for my statement to set in before flaring my ki sense again. Keitaro was staring at me, as if I had a second head. "Come, my dear kanrinin, I am offering to have sex with you and the 'pervert' isn't moving... Oh dear, what has the world come to?" I added for effect.  
  
It worked like a charm.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When I awoke, I was only too acutely aware of the throbbing sensations coming from my nether region. With a groan of protest, I slowly straightened up into a seated position. Between my legs were aches and pains I'd never felt before, cast along with a wet sensation that I could only achieve through about an hour or two of... ahem, 'meditation'.  
  
Slowly, I began to try and piece together what had happened. It took me a few moments, but I eventually remembered telling Keitaro to make love to me. But... I couldn't remember anything after I tricked him into it...  
  
I could also feel a strange taste in my mouth. Normally, an aftertaste wouldn't have lasted long enough to be tasted... three hours later. But my senses, with the loss of my sight, were acute. Did I really... do THAT for him?  
  
'Stop! There's more important things to worry about more than if you blew him off or not!' I tried to ignore my own horrible pun. 'Here's a thought; WHERE is Keitaro?'  
  
I slowly felt to my side with my hands, expecting to find a warm lump there to let me know he was there. But, I couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"Keitaro?" I asked hesitantly, half-fearing and half-hoping that I would get an answer. There was none. I waited a few moments, then repeated my call for him. Once again, no answer.  
  
With a sigh, I slowly tried getting to my feet, then yelped and decided not to. Apparently, that pain between my legs wouldn't be allowing me movement just yet.  
  
Did my few little hours of passion really mean this much? Could just those few short moments of ecstasy really bring all this pain and pleasure, both at the same time within a normal afterglow? Did Keitaro feel this way too... or something different?  
  
Either way, I can't stay here and risk being found out. I have to get cleaned up... Or the girls'll find out quickly about mine and Keitaro's little romp. Still, could I really get there, despite the pain between my legs? I sure hope so...  
  
I slowly began to force myself to my feet. It was a long and relatively painful process, but I managed to pull it off. When on my feet, I slowly brought my hands to my body, feeling down myself to the delta between my legs.  
  
I was quite sticky between them, like whatever was there hadn't dried just yet. Wonderful... I slowly staggered across the room, reaching out as I walked in the general direction I thought my robe was in. After a few moments of futile groping, I just sighed and flared my ki sense. I found it in no time, wrapped it around myself, tied it, and left my room.  
  
I had a bit of a hard time hiding my staggering from the others, those that noticed being quickly silenced when I just said "exhaustion was catching up to me." Technically, it was true. I felt quite exhausted... satisfied too, but exhausted and pained were at the forefront.  
  
There were a few times when I felt like my knees were going to buckle right out from underneath me and send me for a spill on the floor, but I kept my thighs squished together and prayed I'd get the the bathroom without leaking any evidence of our activites.  
  
I managed to get myself to the bath, and then my knees finally gave out, buckling under from my lack of strength and sending me to the floor. I could briefly hear one of the girls calling my name, but my senses were too flooded with differing pain and numbness to tell who it was.  
  
"Oh my, Motoko, are you alright?" Mutsumi, great... at least it's not Naru or Shinobu... then this could REALLY get bad...  
  
"No, I've got these aching pains between my legs and it's all the Kanrinin's fault." I could practically feel a spike in Mutsumi's attention. Just what I need... my big mouth got away with me again, and now, Mutsumi knows what Keitaro and I did...  
  
"Well... it seems you're also getting on this little bandwagon for Kei-kun's heart, aren't you?"  
  
"More like I'm already ahead of the group. If I don't wash myself out, I might get pregnant with his child." I felt another spike in Mutsumi's attention as a pair of hands slowly began to help me to my feet. Mutsumi slowly led me to the washing stools, removing my robe from my body and setting me on the stool.  
  
I immediately flared my ki sense again, reaching for the attached hot water shower and pulling it down, turning it on and setting to my assignment. It took me quite some time to get Keitaro's spunk off my crotch, much less out of me minus shoving the shower head as close as I could against my petals. Besides, I wasn't sure if I'd be in time to save myself from pregnancy.  
  
"So, you took his virginity." This I was shocked by. Mutsumi was always so cheerful and courteous, that hearing her, with what seemed like CONTEMPT in her voice, really shook me to the very core of my being. I guess the weight of what I'd done just started to set in.  
  
I once swore I hated men! Now here I was, still basking in the afterglow of what sex with a MAN brought me to! It just left me so confused... Why did I tell Keitaro to have sex with me? Was it just to take my own pleasure from him? Or do I genuinely care about him...?  
  
"Was it really that wrong to do such a thing? To allow Keitaro to pour his heart out to Naru all the time, who just won't come to accept his feelings? I... I love him, Mutsumi. I don't know when it started, I don't know how, but I just... do..." I slowly released a breath I had no idea I was holding.  
  
"But still, to take his virginity without giving the other girls a chance..."  
  
"A chance? Naru had several chances with every time he declared his love for her! Kitsune had lots of chances, but never actually followed through! Even you had chances, but you never took them! But me, as soon as I got a chance, I took it. I can't say I was fully aware of the consequences, but I can say I took his virginity because I LOVE HIM." I remarked, turning away so I wouldn't be facing Mutsumi as I finished washing myself out.  
  
Mutsumi slowly helped me to my feet, leading me to the hot springs when I slowly began to cry again. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as a few hiccups escaped my lips. Acting, I quickly embraced Mutsumi, burying my face in her large busom as I cried.  
  
"Why? Why did he make love to me when he had perfect girls like you and Kitsune after him? You both have much better bodies than I do, but he was always able to say no... so why do it with me?" I asked her, slowly pouring my heart and my doubts out to the girl. No, the woman.  
  
"I think that's something you have to ask Kei-kun. I'd imagine he did it because he cares for you. But love? I don't know if I can truly say that's the reason."  
  
"You can't? Why not? I mean, maybe he does love me as well as Naru... He has been extra-kind to me lately..."  
  
"He was also partially responsible for you losing your sight. He might just be feeling guilty."  
  
"No... guilt? But..." I sniffed loudly, trying to hold back another bout of tears. "How can you even think Kei-kun would do something like that? To just use me while he pins for Naru... He... he wouldn't do that to me..." I tried to hold back the tears, but they came just too strong.  
  
"He himself told me that he loves me... he was even insistant on the point... Th-there's no way... that he doesn't love me..."  
  
"I suggest you first take this..." Mutsumi commented as she handed me a little container. Once I saw the name, I blushed. "Take a pregnancy test, see if you're pregnant, then work this out with Kei-kun."  
  
"O-Okay..."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Keitaro?" I found him later, with a group of the girls. I slowly waved him over, and I could almost feel his presence as he got closer and closer to me. Not to mention I could smell his cologne.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, as I slowly handed the used pregnancy test to him. I could feel him tense up before I assume he looked at it. I knew the girls were watching, and I knew Keitaro was going to be hit, but he needed to know.  
  
"Negative? I thought you were..."  
  
"Well, I'm not, so don't worry. You can keep going after Naru if you want to, Keitaro... You have my support."  
  
"But... I want to be with you... And I already proved it."  
  
"But you couldn't stay until I woke up. How was I to react when I found my lover nowhere near me? Not there to hold me... to kiss me..."  
  
"KEITARO NO HENTAI!!!!" I was close enough to feel Keitaro sent down the hall by Naru's punch. I knew he was speaking the truth, but still...  
  
Even though I knew Naru would win in the end, I would wait for him... And if he didn't come to me, well, Kami-sama help him if he had gotten me pregnant... Then again, wait until Keitaro finds out Mutsumi was the one who used that test... Wait until I use mine...  
  
END 


End file.
